Trish Gets Gifts And An Idea
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I made in tribute to Trashasaurusrex for being a good sport and good friend for the two years. We love you Trish! Katrice belongs to Msitubeatz, Fever belongs to Feverwildehopps, and Spazzie belongs to me. Also Trish belongs to Trash.


The cold winter day was a time for artwork to be made. Especially when the joy of December was in the air. It was especially in the air for Trish, the gray rabbit with the brown hair and ears with a blue streak on her hair. She had on her blue NASA hoodie and match colored pants as she was watching the tv with her mind set on Christmas. She loved everything about that holiday. The decorations, the cute outfits, the great holy movie about a strong male mammal trying to get his son a TurboMammal toy while wanting the cookies to be put down. She loved the holidays with all of her heart.

She was thinking of an idea to make artwork about Christmas. To spread love and joy to all by her art. Yet there was one problem to that. She had no idea of what to draw. Yes it would be Christmas themed but her idea of what to make fell flat. She was losing inspiration to draw. She needed something. Something that could give her that idea in a snap. Before she could think deep into her subconscious, she heard the sound of a knock on the front door. With that she got up from her chair and walked over to the living room. From there before she could reach over to the door, a blue rabbit had jumped into the window to land on the coffee table. Trish gasped for a second until she knew who it was. It was Spazzie, who got up and brushed the glass off of him. He had on his casual black hoodie with fingerless gloves and blue jeans..

"Yeah she is here guys!" He called out from the window as the door opens to reveal a gray raccoon with her black fur, that average raccoons have, being blue colored. She had on a light blue hoodie and dark jeans to keep herself warm from the cold.

Trish gasped. "OH MY GOSH FEVER!" The rabbit quickly hugged her best friend as Fever hugged back. From behind the raccoon came the red panda Katrice. She had on a fashionable looking white sweater and wearing pants as well. She hated the cold and wintery days but was proud to visit Trish.

Before Trish could as she noticed something about all three of her friends. They all had a gift in their hands. With that, Trish was asking what was with them. Katrice spoke up. "Well, we all decided to give you something special since you have been really helpful with us during the time we got to know you."

"Yeah! We got some gifts that I know you will love!" Fever shouted out with excitement in her tone as she had her blue striped tail wag from joy. With that being said, Trish smiled and felt humbled.

"Aww. Thank you guys!" Trish said as Fever gave her the gift she had in her hand. The curious rabbit looked at it with being in the shape of a bottle. From that, it was clear what it was. In seconds she torn it open and it was a bottle of . Trish gasped again but with a smile on her face as she loved it. "FEVER I LOVE IT!"

The raccoon chuckled and smiled back "I knew you would." A quick hug was made from Trish with Fever hugging her back. From there, the two letted go as it was the blue bunnys turn to show his gift for Trish.

"This seems like something you would love to have." Spazzie said as he gave her the gift with it seeming to be wrapped up in the shape of a small rectangle. The wrapping paper gets ripped to shred in seconds as suddenly her eyes were widened. Trish saw what looks to be box that has a santa hat inside.

"Oh I love getting to wear one of these!" She uses her strength of pure love for Christmas to rip the box open and there was the clean santa hat. In seconds she putted it on her head as it fitted her ears comfortable as it was big enough for her ears to fit in. "I won't lie, those were hard to find. I had to quickly grab them before those Black Friday mammals got to me." Spazzie says as she hugged and thanked him for the hat.

"I was able to fight them off and got a Dr. Pepper for you." Fever butted in with Trish thanking them both and looking like an adorkable good hearted Christmas loving rabbit. Then it was Katrice's turn to present her gift to Trish.

"I was able to buy it online while those two destroyed the store. It was a warzone in there." Katrice told Trish as the rabbit looked at the guilty raccoon and bunny who nervously grinned and had the feeling of sweat drip down their foreheads. Katrice's gift was small like the rest but was in a square. Like the rest also, Trish tore it open to reveal the contents inside of this gift. Trish was then shocked. It was a box of watercolor pencils. Seventy-two colors in one box. The rabbit was stunned but was extremely happy.

"Oh my gosh THANK YOU KATRICE!" Trish screamed to the heavens as she hugged the red panda tightly with Katrice just smiling and hugging back despite her back was probably breaking from the tight hug.

"Heh. Anytime Trish. You deserve them." Katrice smiles after saying that as Trish letted go and just was giggling with joy. A bottle of her favorite soda, A nice comfortable hat, and new pencils for her to use and create some artwork with. Trish was just having a field day. Her friends were all giving her support and she felt like she owed them so much for their kindness and caring.

Then she had a spark. An idea. She had the idea of what to do for Christmas artwork as she looked at her friends with were smiling and feeling proud to see her smile. The rabbit then spoke up with a smile still on her mouth. "Hey guys, want to help me with my art?" After she said that, her friends quickly agreed to help. From there, Trish has found what to draw on the blank paper that was in her room.

She would draw herself, her gifts, and most importantly will draw the friends of hers who showed that they do care for her. Her holidays will be filled of pure happiness, she can already tell.


End file.
